A Song of The Past
by Tania Scarlet
Summary: [OU] Siempre le habían dicho que todo sucedía por una razón. Ya sea destino o simple suerte. Los caminos podían ir juntos, separarse o a veces cruzarse. Incluso cuando no se suponía que lo hicieran. Y el hecho de que se hubieran conocido, de que hubiese llegado a ese lugar... no había sido mera coincidencia. Incluso si eso podría ser algo bueno, o en algo malo..
1. Prologue: Betrayal

**Nota:** Bueno, a decir verdad, hace mucho que no escribo una historia de InuYasha, espero no estar muy oxidada en el asunto. Y sumado a esto, hace alrededor de dos años que no escribo y recién estoy volviendo a retomar, por favor sean comprensivos.

Ahora sí, Rumiko Takahashi es la persona que nos ha dado a conocer el gran universo de InuYasha y los personajes le pertenecen, yo solo los utilizo para mi historia.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

─ **A Song of the Past─**

 **«Betrayal»**

 **I**

El fuego ardía, inmenso y devorador, acabando con todo a su paso. La pequeña niña se escabulló entre los ardientes escombros de su hogar, con ambas manos cubriendo su boca, buscando así no respirar aquel humo tan negro y tóxico.

Una vez pudo liberarse del último madero, se dedicó a mirar a su alrededor, quedando horrorizada con el panorama que se alzaba ante sus tan inocentes y tiernos ojos.

¿Acaso eso lo había hecho un demonio? ¿Estaban siendo atacados y no se había dado cuenta?

Toda la aldea estaba en llamas. No podía asegurar si había algún muerto a simple vista, pero no era algo por lo que debería preocuparse. Tenía que buscar a su hermana y a InuYasha rápido, ellos sabrían qué hacer.

Corrió lo más rápido que sus piernas se lo permitieron esquivando cualquier obstáculo.

Oyó los gritos de los campesinos, llenos de ira y terror al mismo tiempo. Todo ese ruido provenía del templo de la Perla. Oh no… Eso solo significaba más problemas.

Giró en una esquina, llegando en el momento justo en el que un numeroso grupo de campesinos, armados, ingresaban en el templo para atacar al intruso que había osado inmiscuirse en el lugar.

Esperaba ver a su hermana entre ellos, pero no. ¿Dónde estaría? Desde temprano que no la veía. ¿Se encontraría bien?

Entonces, vio como el fuego también se extendía por el templo, causando una explosión en su interior, y del techo, salía una figura de rojos ropajes a una velocidad increíble, esquivando las redes y las flechas que se le lanzaban. Se detuvo por unos instantes, forzando su vista para ver de quién se trataba.

Lo que vio la dejó helada.

No podía ser posible…

─InuYasha… ─murmuró atónita.

¿Acaso las había traicionado?

¡Imposible!

Se negaba a creer aquello. Tendría que haber sucedido algo. Algo que justificara sus acciones.

No dudó ni un segundo y reanudó la marcha, solo que ahora, siguiendo al hombre, el cual se dirigía hacia el bosque, lejos de la aldea. Aunque sabía muy bien, que era demasiado tarde, no servía de nada que le persiguiera. Él era mucho más rápido, nunca lo alcanzaría. Y, de pura casualidad, si lo llegaba a lograr, ¿qué podría hacer? Ella, una niña débil e indefensa. Además, nada le aseguraba que no la mataría. Si había traicionado a su hermana y a toda la aldea, ¿Por qué actuaría distinto con ella?

 **II**

Apretó con fuerza el arco en su mano y eligió una flecha. Solo un disparo. Si erraba, estaría acabada. No podía darse el lujo de fallar. No esta vez.

Una punzada de dolor atravesó su cuerpo, causándole un temblor y un consiguiente tambaleo que la llevó al suelo de rodillas. Gimió adolorida, mientras un par de lágrimas bajaban por sus mejillas.

Sabía que no sobreviviría, pero al menos, se encargaría de que _él_ tampoco lo hiciera. No dejaría que se saliera con la suya. Si ella debía morir, bien, pero se lo llevaría con ella. Como castigo de su traición.

─Maldición… ─blasfemó en voz baja, intentando ponerse de pie.

Aún no llegaba a su destino. Tenía que llegar a la aldea lo antes posible y así proteger a los aldeanos y a la perla. No podía caer ahora. No aún.

Otro calambrazo la hizo trastabillar, pero esta vez se mantuvo firme, sobre sus dos pies.

Se sentía tan humillada. Tan rota. Tan usada. No podía creer que desde un principio todo había sido mentira.

Lloró amargamente y en silencio, ahogando los sollozos que pugnaban por salir. Le había entregado su corazón, su amor más sincero. Se había enamorado perdidamente de él. Pero no le importó y se rió en su cara.

Solo había jugado con ella, con sus sentimientos. Y no solo eso, sino que atacó al pueblo que alguna vez juró proteger.

Sin embargo, tenía que admitir su parte de la culpa. Había caído en sus redes. Se había dejado engañar. ¿Tan desesperada por ser una mujer normal estaba, que no había podido distinguir el cruel engaño? Sus barreras habían caído y le había mostrado su lado más sensible, pero al final, todo fue una vil mentira.

¡Que ciega había sido! ¡Que necia!

Sus dulces palabras, sus promesas, ese beso… su primer beso. Todo se había sentido tan real, tan verdadero… ¿Cómo había sido posible?

Se había convencido a sí misma de su amor, que se había obligado a creer que era correspondida. Pero él había fingido de una forma que se lo había creído y demasiado. Se había ganado su confianza, su corazón, su lealtad. Había estado dispuesta a darle todo de sí, de compartir su vida.

¡Que estúpida fue! ¡¿Cómo no había podido darse cuenta?! Ese hombre… ese _Medio Demonio…_ Había compartido sus secretos, sus pensamientos, incluso le había brindado un hogar, le había permitido estar con sus seres queridos.

¿Cómo fue que no lo vio? ¡Mil veces estúpida!

Lo haría pagar. No permitiría que se saliera con la suya, así como así. Incluso si tenía que manchar su alma con odio, no le importaba el precio. Estaba dispuesta a hacerlo. Así fuese lo último que haga.

No le dejaría cumplir su objetivo.

No volverá a dejarse engañar.

─Maldito… ─murmuró─. ¡Maldito seas!

 **III**

Esquivó las flechas, rompió las redes, evadió cualquier ataque que esos tontos humanos pudieran haberle arrojado. Eran escoria, jamás podrían hacerle ni un mísero rasguño.

─¡Ja! Se lo merecen ─gritó, con un gesto burlón y arrogante, a la vez que aterrizaba sobre el techo de una casa y se impulsaba nuevamente para saltar.

Su mirada bajó hacia el objeto que tenía en su mano y sonrió abiertamente, con gran emoción. Por fin estaba en sus manos. La legendaria perla de Shikón. Tanto tiempo deseándola y ahora por fin se encontraba en su poder. Por fin podría cumplir su deseo.

─Con esto, podré convertirme en un demonio completo ─habló para sí, con orgullo─. ¡No permitiré que nadie vuelva a decirme Medio Demonio nunca más!

Pero… ¿A qué costo?

La imagen de Kikyō apareció por unos momentos en su memoria y su corazón se encogió. Haberla visto apuntándole con su arco una vez más había resultado, por lo menos, demoledor para él. Había sido un completo idiota, se había dejado usar por aquella maldita mujer. Lo único que había hecho era jugar con él. Una vez que finalmente confiaba en alguien, se había esperanzado, creyendo que había encontrado su lugar, que podría formar una familia a su lado, que tenía a alguien en quien confiar. Que ya no debería huir nunca más y podría vivir en paz el resto de sus días. Una mujer a la que amar y proteger. Incluso, había estado dispuesto a cambiar por ella, a convertirse en humano. Todo para hacerla feliz.

 _¡Ja!_

Había sido un total imbécil.

Nada de eso había sido verdad. Había sido solo una treta y él como un ingenuo había caído sin remedio en ella. Recordar sus palabras, sus promesas y ese beso… Nunca nadie se había mostrado de esa manera con él. No se sintió rechazado a su lado. Se sintió bienvenido y, hasta podría decir, feliz. Amado, de cierta forma. Ella no lo había juzgado por ser medio demonio. Había aceptado ambas partes de él.

Se había enamorado de la sacerdotisa, mucho más de lo que le gustaba admitir. Pero al final, todo había sido una amarga mentira. Los humanos eran eso. Seres débiles pero con una gran maldad en su interior. No valían la pena.

Había jugado con él, lo había usado.

Y eso, _jamás_ se lo perdonaría.

Ya no quería saber nada más de esos seres. Se convertiría en un demonio completo y ya nadie se atrevería a mirarle desde arriba. Haría que todos temblasen en su presencia. Que nadie se atreviese a cuestionar su poder, que nadie nunca más lo despreciara.

No permitiría que nadie, ¡jamás!, le volviera a llamar _Medio Demonio_.

Se arrepentirían de todo.

Ya lo verían.

 **Continuará…**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Bien, decir verdad, quise ver varias perspectivas de algo que todos ya conocemos, una escena bien recordada por todos.

Si bien intentaré seguir una trama similar a la que Rumiko planteó para InuYasha, también mostraré distintos y nuevos sucesos. Una nueva forma de contar una historia.

La actualización será semanal. Espero que les haya gustado.

No se olviden de dejar un review, eso me motiva a escribir y a seguir.

Muchas gracias por leer.

 **Tania.**


	2. Chapter 1: Priesstes

Rumiko Takahashi es la persona que nos ha dado a conocer el gran universo de InuYasha y los personajes le pertenecen, yo solo los utilizo para mi historia.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

─ **A Song of the Past─**

 **«Priestess»**

 **I**

El viento meció con suavidad las ramas de las arboledas, jugueteando con sus copas, viéndolas danzar a un silencioso e imaginario compás. Los primeros rayos del alba despuntaban en el horizonte, haciéndose poco a poco su lugar en el cielo, anunciando la llegada de la mañana.

Su lenta caminata y su vago arrastre de pies denotaban su cansancio. La fatiga se apoderó de sus piernas por unos segundos y sus rodillas temblaron, llevándola al suelo en menos de un segundo.

Un pesado suspiro se escapó de sus labios y su espalda chocó con el piso en una corta y seca caída. Las oscuras ojeras se destacaban debajo de sus ojos, como pesados surcos contrastando con su nívea piel.

Sintió la brisa cosquillear en su nariz, moviendo los mechones de su flequillo. Estaba agotada. A decir verdad, un pequeño descanso no le haría para nada mal, después de todo, había estado caminando toda la noche sin descanso.

Aunque ya no tenía más fuerzas para moverse, se obligó a ponerse de pie y arrastrar su destrozada humanidad hacia la aldea más cercana. Primero debería atravesar todo ese frondoso bosque, el cual parecía nunca encontrar su fin. Eso ya se estaba volviendo tedioso.

Sus flechas y su arco colgando de su espalda, se le antojaban cada vez más pesados y molestos. Comenzaba a resultarle algo irritante la situación. Y a su equipaje se le sumaba un pequeño morral que llevaba en el hombro izquierdo, con una Yukata fina y dinero. No era que fuese demasiado grande, pero igual le molestaba. Aunque ya se quejaba por lo aburrida que estaba, hay que ser sinceros.

Se trasladó despacio, abriéndose paso ente toda la vegetación. Y un nuevo trastabille seguido de un tropezón (con algo que no llegó a identificar) la obligó a apoyarse en uno de los tantos árboles que allí se alzaban, con intenciones de mantener el equilibrio. Sin embargo, ni bien sus dedos hicieron contacto con su corteza, sintió una pequeña descarga de energía que recorrió toda su espina dorsal. Por unos breves segundos, se sintió paralizada.

Aturdida, se dedicó a escrudiñar al árbol. Gigantesco, el más alto de todos seguro. Con un tronco muy robusto. Además, notó que alrededor de éste unas extrañas y gruesas raíces verdosas crecían, abrazándose al mismo.

Presa de la curiosidad, comenzó a rodearlo, llegando hacia la parte que se había encontrado oculta a sus ojos, quitándole la respiración por unos breves segundos.

─¿Ah?

¿Cómo debería reaccionar en esa situación?

No tenía ni la más pálida idea, pero como siempre, se pegaría a sus instintos. Aunque sus instintos decían que pegara media vuelta y se marchase, comenzó a acercarse a lo que se encontraba allí.

Se trepó con torpeza a las verdes raíces, colocándose a la altura de su centro de atención, dedicándose a observarlo con un extraño anhelo y admiración.

─Es un muchacho…

Y uno muy apuesto, sin duda. Estaba inconsciente. Sus facciones se veían calmas, tranquilas. Como si se encontrara en un profundo y hermoso sueño.

Su atención se desvió a su larguísima cabellera plateada, tan lacia y hasta se veía sedoso. Sin duda un color que nunca antes había visto. No parecía ser albino ni un rubio muy claro, era un verdadero color plata.

Era un demonio.

Aunque su presencia era débil. Seguramente se debía a la flecha clavada en su pecho. Quizás era eso lo que le estaba sellando.

Sus ojos se clavaron en su coronilla y una vaga sonrisa se formó en sus labios, acompañada de una cara de fascinación. ¿Eso eran orejas de perro?

Sin previo aviso y sin poder reprimir el impulso, sus brazos se estiraron y sus dedos atraparon sus adorables y suaves apéndices. Sin duda muy tiernas, contrastando con todo ese aspecto de masculinidad que emanaba de aquel joven.

De golpe, su mueca de diversión se borró y sus brazos cayeron inertes a los lados. ¿¡Qué carajos estaba haciendo!? ¡Era una sacerdotisa! Una muy honrada y respetada, muy aferrada a sus principios. ¡No podía permitirse ese tipo de distracciones y mucho menos con un ser como ése, maldita sea!

─No es momento para esto… ─murmuró, resignada, dándole una última ojeada a aquel hombre.

¿Quién era?

¿Por qué se encontraba atrapado en aquel árbol?

Sobre todo, porque se trataba de un árbol sagrado. ¿Quién sellaría a un Yōukai en un lugar así? ¿O acaso sería un castigo? Manteniendo su alma allí atrapada por siempre o hasta que alguien pudiese despertarlo, pero a juzgar por el aspecto de la saeta, ya había pasado mucho tiempo.

¿Cuánto llevaría allí?

¿Veinte? ¿Cincuenta? ¿Cien años, tal vez?

Negó con la cabeza, apartando esos pensamientos de su mente.

Estaba desconcentrándose de nuevo. La falta de descanso le estaba afectando y mucho. ¿Qué corno le interesaba todo eso? Era un demonio. No podía preocuparse por ese monstruo, el cual podría despertar en cualquier momento e intentar matarla.

No haría nada. Tomaría sus cosas y simplemente se marcharía.

Sí, sí.

Eso haría.

No llegó ni a darse vuelta cuando una lluvia de saetas cortó el aire, pasando por su lado y clavándose en el gran tronco, a los lados del chico.

Se quedó quieta. Inmóvil. El corazón le iba a mil por el susto. Decidió calmarse haciendo un par de ejercicios de respiración, al mismo tiempo que se giraba para ver a sus agresores con el ceño fruncido.

─¡Esta zona está prohibida! ─gritó un hombre, con su arma aún en alto.

─¿Acaso eres una extranjera?

No llegó a responder nada, todo fue muy rápido e inesperado.

¿Quién la mandaba a meterse ahí?

 **II**

Estaba sentada en el suelo, atada de pies y manos, privada de su arco y sus flechas, con una expresión entre cansada e impaciente. ¡No podía creerlo! ¿Así trataban a los que no eran de por allí? ¡Que maleducados!

─¿Estaba en el bosque de InuYasha? ─inquirió un hombre en voz baja a otro, pero aun así pudo oírlo.

─Puede que sea una espía.

─¿Otra vez habrá guerra? ─preguntó un anciano, con sorpresa e intriga.

─¿Será un zorro disfrazado?

Y así los cuchicheos y habladurías siguieron y siguieron. ¿Qué no veían sus ropas? No era de esa aldea, pero nada más. No tenían que empezar a maquinar. Tampoco veía la necesidad de atarla.

Por otro lado, entendía el miedo de la gente. En esos tiempos tan turbulentos de guerra y muerte, no le extrañaba tanta desconfianza. Suponía que era el cansancio que estaba volviéndola menos comprensiva y más malhumorada.

─¡Abran paso! ─Oyó una voz pronunciar, haciendo que toda la ronda a su alrededor se abriera─. Allí viene la sacerdotisa Kaede.

Una señora bajita, de piel arrugada y larga cabellera blanca se hizo presente. Llevaba un parche en el ojo derecho. Lo que le daba un toque más intimidante a la señora. Si eso era posible.

Se detuvo a unos pocos pasos de distancia.

─¿Quién eres tú? ¿De dónde vienes y por qué estabas en el bosque de InuYasha? ─cuestionó con impasibilidad, mirándolo con ojos inquisitivos y despectivos.

Sus miradas se mantuvieron fijas la una en la otra y de la anda, el rostro serio de aquella mujer se convirtió en uno de estupefacción e incredibilidad.

─Permíteme verte la cara.

Sus manos tomaron su mentón con delicadeza e hicieron que estirara un poco el cuello para poder estudiar mejor sus rasgos. En el momento en que sus ásperos dedos hicieron contacto con su piel, un escalofrío le recorrió la espina dorsal y la vista se le nubló.

Le estaba diciendo algo, pero no pudo comprender bien qué era.

 _«Se encontraba en medio del bosque y había una niña a su lado, cargando con un gran y pesado arco de oscura madera. La infanta se encontraba tensando una sagita, con cierta dificultad._

─ _Mantén tu espalda recta ─indicó, colocándose detrás de la misma y posando su mano en la zona lumbar para empujar suavemente hacia delante, enderezando su espalda─. Ahora concéntrate y dispara._

 _La pequeña asintió, confiada y soltó el cuero de la cimbra, un pequeño destello de energía espiritual se dejó ver y la saeta se clavó en el árbol. Aunque la punta de la saeta apenas se había incrustado en la corteza._

 _Aún le faltaba práctica, pero había avanzado._

─ _Has mejorado mucho desde la última vez, Kaede._

─ _¡Sí! ─concordó, alegremente─. ¡Todo gracias a ti, hermana Kikyō_! _»_

Su vista volvió a centrarse y vio que la señora ahora la tomaba por los hombros. Hablaba, pero aún no estaba lo suficientemente recompuesta para poder interpretar lo que le estaba diciendo.

Aspiró fuerte y una punzada se instalo en la base de su cráneo. Sus típicas jaquecas post-alucinación.

No entendía que eran esos. Parecían recuerdos, pero no eran para nada suyos. Desde niña que tenía esas visiones extrañas y si bien antes habían sido más cortas y mucho menos claras, con el paso del tiempo habían comenzado a ser más recurrentes. Sobre todo, en los últimos tiempos.

Siempre cuando sucedían, quedaba desorientada. Como si no supiera dónde estaba. Como si fuese absorbida por aquellos momentos que eran ajenos a su persona. Aún se sentía confundida por ello, nunca nadie le había dado una respuesta lo suficientemente convincente como para poder darle una buena razón a todo eso.

─Niña, ¿te encuentras bien? ─preguntó otra vez y en esta ocasión, si pudo entender. Pero solo pudo asentir, nada más.

Necesitaba recostarse.

 **III**

Se recostó contra la pared de la cabaña, mirando como el fuego en el medio de la sala chispeaba y la madera crujía en consecuencia. Aun lado, se encontraba una gran olla llena de estofado. Sin duda olía uy bien.

Acarició sus muñecas, las cuales aún seguían resentidas luego del bruto amare a la que se las había sometido; al igual que sus tobillos.

Suspiró con cansancio mientras tomaba el tazón de comida que se le era ofrecido, con una pequeña sonrisa de agradecimiento.

─Sin duda, Kagome, eres idéntica a mi hermana…

─¿Kikyō…? ─completó en un ligero suspiro, viendo la confusión en su acompañante.

─¿Cómo conoces su nombre? ¿Acaso conoces su historia?

Se quedó pensando unos segundos. ¿Conocerla? ¿Su historia? No entendía a qué se refería. No tenía ni la más mínima idea de quién era la tal Kikyō, solo suponía, por su más reciente recuerdo, que era también una sacerdotisa. Y, por la nueva información recibida, era hermana de la anciana.

¿Acaso la niña de su visión era esa señora ya entrada en años? ¿Qué significaba todo eso?

─Yo… ─Se intentó explicar, aunque no encontraba las palabras para poder darle una lógica a sus descabelladas alucinaciones. Quizás no debería decir nada.

Un fuerte ruido afuera y los gritos de los aldeanos llamaron la atención de ambas. Se levantaron y corrieron hacia la salida, corriendo la estera para ver qué era lo que sucedía.

Se asomó un poco más y, sin previo aviso, un caballo fue arrojado frente a ella. Un grito de susto mezclado con espanto salió de su garganta mientras retrocedía, viendo como le faltaban pedazos al pobre animal, al mismo tiempo que era salpicada por su sangre.

Vio cómo los aldeanos gritaban por ayuda, corriendo horrorizados, intentando escapar de la bestia autora de todo eso.

Sus ojos se posaron sobre una mujer, que en su boca sostenía un trozo de carne, seguramente del pobre anima que había aterrizado sin vida a sus pies.

Tenía seis brazos y un gigantesco cuerpo con forma de insecto. Para ser más precisos, un ciempiés. Una mujer ciempiés.

Sus fríos y muertos ojos se clavaron su persona, mientras una sonrisa llena de crueldad surcaba sus rojos labios, revelando sus largos y filosos colmillos. Listos para desgarrar los tejidos de su delicado cuerpo.

─¡Tú! ─gritó, con una voz deformada y perversa. Sin duda una pesadilla─. ¡Entrégame la perla de Shikón! ¡Entrégamela! ─exigió, furiosa, causando aún mas destrozos, si era posible, con su larguísimo cuerpo.

Frunció el ceño, confundida.

¿De qué estaba hablando esa loca?

Ella no tenía nada de eso

─¿La perla de Shikón? ─interrogó Kaede a su lado, mirándola con cierto temor.

Ese nombre… lo había oído antes.

Estaba segura.

 _Segurísima_.

─N-no… ─musitó en respuesta, sin apartar su mirada de aquel _Mononoke._

Algunos aldeanos la perseguían con antorchas y armas, mientras que otros intentaban escapar, atemorizados.

Hizo amago de tomar una flecha de su carcaj, dándose cuenta de que se los habían arrebatado durante su _calurosa_ bienvenida. Maldijo por lo bajo y buscó algo que pudiera servirle para defenderse.

Sin esperar a nada, su atacante se abalanzó sobre ellas. Tomó a Kaede de la mano y tiró de ésta para ponerla a salvo, esquivando por los pelos la embestida brutal de esa criatura.

─Me está buscando a mí, tengo que alejarla de la aldea ─reflexionó en voz alta, mientras corría para escapar, llevando a rastras a la otra sacerdotisa.

Vio como los pobres campesinos eran golpeados y heridos, lamentándose en su interior. Pues parecía que eso era su culpa, pues supuestamente tenía algo que esa cosa quería. Aunque aún no sabía por qué, pues no estaba nada de eso que buscaba en su poder.

Entonces, como si fuese un ángel caído del cielo, pudo divisar un arco y una aljaba repleta. Soltando a la pobre vieja que venía arrastrando hacía varios metros, se tiró a por las armas, como si se le fuera la vida en ello, en el momento justo en el que el bicho ese se había tirado sobre ella para atraparla. Logrando esquivarla por muy poco.

─¡Las flechas y las lanzas no funcionan! ¡No le hacen nada! ─exclamó el que parecía el jefe de la aldea, en su dirección, viendo como tomaba dichos objetos y echaba a correr en sentido contraria, mientras era seguida de cerca por ese monstruo.

El ciempiés ese no había dejado de perseguirle y aunque otros habían intentado herirla con sus ataques, solo habían logrado retrasarla un poco. Dándole el tiempo suficiente para alistar una sagita y apuntar.

Cerró un ojo para más precisión y en el momento en que esa bestia arremetió nuevamente, con intenciones claras de atraparla y robarle la _perla-no-sé-qué_.

Contó hasta tres para sí y cuando estuvo donde la quería, disparó. Un gran y enceguecedor haz de luz brotó de la punta de la flecha, en el momento en el que la soltó.

Su ataque perforó su pecho, justo en el corazón. Y el poder que emanaba el mismo se encargó de desintegrar gran parte del físico de aquella criatura.

Suspiró aliviada al ver como los restos caían inertes al sucio piso.

─¿Están todos bien? ─Se giró para comprobar el estado de los aldeanos, encontrándose con la fija mirada de absolutamente _todos_ en esa maldita aldea. Se sonrojó por la vergüenza.

¿Había hecho algo mal?

─K-Kagome tú… ─balbuceó la anciana paralizada por la repentina muestra de poder.

Cada vez estaba más segura, esa niña era…

Un ruido atrajo su interés, viendo petrificada como aquella alimaña comenzaba, bien poco a poco, a regenerarse. ¿Pero por qué? Su disparo debería haberla matado.

Miró sus manos por un segundo, sin entender. ¿Acaso sus poderes estaban debilitándose por su cansancio? ¿De verdad el no dormir estaba volviéndola débil? ¡Qué ridiculez! Aunque era lo único que tenía sentido en ese momento.

Pero parecía que la vieja veía algo que ella no. O al menos su rostro tenso se lo dijo.

─Tenemos que llevarla al pozo seco de vuelta ─dictamino, con cierta calma, a pesar de su agitada respiración debido a la loca carrera que le había hecho emprender ─. Si es vedad que la perla de Shikón volvió a aparecer y tú la tienes, su energía la hará regenerar todas las veces necesarias, es más, puede que eso la haya hecho despertar y romper el sello ─informó, caminando hacia donde estaba.

─¿El pozo seco?

─Está en el bosque de Inuyasha, ya había estado sellada allí una vez, debemos volver a encerrarla ─anunció en réplica a su duda─. Al este.

Frunció el entrecejo y asintió. Había tomado una decisión.

─¡Entendido, está justo en donde se ve esa luz! ─señaló, para luego comenzar a andar, trasladándose a una velocidad un poco superior a la que había llevado en la batalla.

La fiera, una vez ya recuperada (aunque le faltaban casi todos los brazos), maldiciendo y vociferando maldiciones, fue detrás de la chica, dejando en paz al fin a los pobres civiles, quienes miraban atontados la curiosa escena.

─¿Qué acaba de decir? ─La observó alejarse, sin poder salir de su estado de asombro. Ya estaba claro, esa niña no era una persona ordinaria, y era la segunda vez que se lo demostraba.

 **IV**

Un latido recorrió todo su cuerpo y la conciencia volvió de repente a él. Mantuvo los ojos cerrados durante un momento, queriendo asimilar su nuevo estado. Sus músculos estaban muy entumecidos. Sentía como si había estado durmiendo durante siglos.

Pero… ¿Acaso no le habían disparado al corazón? ¿No se supondría que debería estar muerto?

Sus párpados se levantaron, revelando sus preciosas orbes doradas como el mismísimo sol. Levantó su mano, queriendo así tomar lo que lo mantenía aprisionado en aquel maldito lugar, pero se vio incapaz de tomarlo. El poder puro que emanaba del objeto no le permitió que le pusiera ni un solo dedo encima.

Maldijo con ganas, mientras sus garras brillaban, filosas, con el reflejo de la luna en ellas.

Los recuerdos de sus últimos momentos "con vida" pasaron fugaces por su mente, trayendo consigo una mezcla extraña de sentimientos que le dejó un sabor amargo en la boca. Odiaba eso.

Sus cejas se juntaron en un gesto de disgusto al poder percibir un aroma que conocía muy bien. _Que repugnante_.

─Puedo olerla… es la mujer que me mató y se está acercando ─masculló, con rabia acumulada─. Luego de tanto tiempo, nos volvemos a ver, Kikyō…

 **Continuará…**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hola!

Espero que les haya gustado.

Como ya les dije, los lunes serán los días de actualización. Y también, notarán que he decidido narrar de una forma distinta los hechos que ya conocemos para darle u toque más interesante. Sería algo como un **What If...**

Las visiones de Kgome son recuerdos de su vida pasada, A.K.A. Kikyō, la cual haría cierta... ¿presencia en ella? No sé si me explico, pero ya lo verán xD

Si les gustó, no olviden de dejar un dulce review, son la comida de todo autor(?

Nos vemos en una semana,

saludos.

Tania.


End file.
